


Without Him

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, non-specific character, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Non-specific character, could be Sherlock's feelings for John, John's feelings for Sherlock, Mycroft's feelings, Molly's feelings... Anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Him

Without him,  
the pain beneath my chest  
grows stronger  
pulsating and tearing at  
my very core.

The objects around me  
taunt and scream his name  
disturbing my dreams and  
reminding me of  
how it was between us.

The swift release of  
the needle deadens the  
dream for now but  
I know that this  
cannot go on.

The pain subsides  
and I am floating  
above existence. There is  
only one thing left for  
me now.

Without him I am  
nothing, doomed to be a  
shadow upon the heath,  
consigned to history as a  
mere memory.

Forgive me  
I cannot continue without  
him at my side. I cannot  
continue without his  
voice inside my head.

Without him I am nothing.


End file.
